percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Path - Part 3
Click here for previous chapter or here for the Chapter Index. "Keep on your toes, kid. Just because we are almost there, doesn't mean we are safe. More than one Satyr has lost their ward within feet of the barrier." He had been glancing around nervously ever since we had gotten off the bus a few mile back and started down an old farm road on foot. I can't concentrate though. The gentle breeze whispering through the tree branches, the sound of a brook nearby, the soft ground cushioning every footfall. It is all too perfect. I just can't feel tense. I feel sleepy... I walk along and daydream again about who my mother might be. Every sense feeling more and more disconnected. No sound, no breeze, nothing...until I bump into Barnaby. I snap back to my senses and realize Barnaby is just standing there. "Hey! Why are we stopping?" I walk around him and see that he is not just stopped, he is not moving at all. Like he just froze in time. I quickly look around and see everything else is stopped as well. Birds just hanging in mid-air with nothing holding them up. What is going on? As if in answer to my question, a robed figure steps out from the trees. He holds his empty hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Peace, cousin. Do not be afraid. I am only here to deliver a message." I look him over and see that he appears to be all human. No animal parts. No floating, glowing, or other signs of oddness. I look him in the eyes, still ready to run if I need to. "Who are you? What is your message?" He sits down on a nearby log. "My name is not important, but we have similar blood and I don't like to see family make the same mistakes over and over again. You go to the camp, yes? A clever little trap." Trap? That just doesn't sound right. "What do you mean by trap? They won't help me train? Why bring me here to throw me to the monsters? They could have just left me back home." The robed man lets out a sigh. "Oh, they will train you alright. Train you to be a pawn of the gods. Train you to follow their rules so they can keep you under their boot. If that is what you want, go right ahead with your 'friend' here. I just thought you should know you have other options." I look at him with suspicion, but I my curiosity begs me to hear him out. "OK then, what other choice do I have?" He smiles, looking a lot like a priest who has just saved someone's soul. "There is another group. Those of us that have broken free from the yoke of the gods and wish to bring about a world where we choose our own paths. I don't promise riches or glory, although those may come to the most worthy of us. I just offer you the chance to live free." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver coin with strange bronze symbols on it. "Here. Take this with you. Go ahead to the camp as you planned, but with a mind opened to the possibility they may be lying to you. If you don't find what you desire there, trace the symbols with your finger and we will come for you. Good luck cousin. May you have the wisdom to choose the right road." With his parting words, the stranger fades into the shadows and time seems to creep back up to normal speed. Barnaby calling out warnings to watch this bush or that shadow as we make our way further along the trail. I keep the coin in my pocket, idly flipping it over between my fingers. Was he really trying to warn me of something? Or is this one of the subtle dangers Barnaby has been trying to warn me about? I dwell on it constantly until we reach the top of the hill and then everything is replaced by a sense of awe. Arching over the path is a beautiful white gate proclaiming this as Camp Half-Blood. To one side stands a huge pine tree with a golden blanket draped over its branch. For a moment the positioning reminds me of a waiter at a fancy restaurant. "Zis way to your table, Monsieur." I smile as I step through the gate and get my first glimpse of the immense campground down the hill. Right or wrong, this looks like an awesome place to stop and get my bearings. As Barnaby leads me down the backside of the hill, a man on a horse rides out from the largest building and heads in our direction. There is something odd though. The rider appears impossibly too far forward. My mind struggles to wrap itself around the hybrid creature that comes galloping up in front of us. Barnaby give an odd sort of salute and smiles up at the creature. "Hail, Chiron. Got a promising young man for you. Not much of a hero right now, but I am certain of his potential." The centaur nods and looks down at me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron, Director of Activities. And who might you be?" I have to swallow a couple times to clear my throat before answering, "Sean. Uh, Sean Valentino. Please to meet you, sir." “Do you know why you are here? Has Barnaby explained to you what this place is?” The centaur seems to be studying me. I start to get nervous, like this is an entrance exam and if I say the wrong thing I will be kicked out...or worse. I decide it is best to just be honest and say what comes to mind first. “He told me I could train here. Learn to protect myself. That I might have gifts to discover.” Chiron nods, “All true. However, I want to be honest with you. We can help you learn to survive, but you will never be completely out of danger. The life of a hero is generally short, and many will meet with tragic ends. You must be on your guard, always.” I swallow hard and start to shake. Barnaby fidgets, “Right then. Looks like you are in good hands from here, kid. Good luck to you.” And with that he trots off into the camp by himself. Chiron watches him go with a smile and turns back to me. “Well now, it looks like you have had a long trip to get here. No bags?” I blush a bit, “No, sir. There wasn’t really time.” He gives me a reassuring smile that seems to say I am not the first to show up in this state. “Not to worry. We can help you out with some basics while we get you settled. Now let’s find someone to show you around, hmm?” He scans the nearby landscape and then calls out in a voice much louder than I would have thought possible. “Marcus! Come over here, please!” I see a boy on the next hill over start to run our way. He runs up, barely breathing hard from the effort. I can’t help but think that if he is a typical result of the training here, I am going to be in awesome shape in no time. Chiron motions to the boy. “Sean, this is Marcus. He will be your guide and help you get settled in. Marcus, please give Sean here the basics and get his set up in cabin 11. Also, take him by the armory and camp store to make sure he is decently equipped.” Marcus gives him a salute and the centaur trots off, leaving me in the care of the dark haired boy. “Awesome! I get out of sword practice against Ares. It’s never training with those guys. All out war, all the time. Don’t ever think they will go easy on you.” He gives me a sly smile. “C’mon. I will show you all the best spots. We can start with the armory. Get you a weapon and armor to use. I know I couldn’t wait for that part when I first got here.” I follow after him and questions start popping up in my mind. “Hey Marcus, if you guys are just training, why armor? For added weight or something?” He laughs, “Nah, man. Armor as in keeps you from getting cut, speared, or maimed. It’s not really practice unless we are training in real danger.” He sees the shock on my face and quickly adds, “Don’t worry though, we have a top notch set of healers and a few tricks not available to the outside world to keep everyone in good shape. Doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt, but at least you know we can put you back together again.” Somehow, I don’t feel reassured and finding a good piece of armor is now number 1 on my priority list. After passing several points of interest, the girls playing volleyball being my favorite, I am led to a solidly constructed building. Marcus unhooks some latches and motions me to step inside. “Take a look around. Go crazy. Pick out whatever feels right.” I take a look inside and find myself facing several rows of gleaming bronze armor pieces and weapons. It’s an amazing mix. Shiny pieces with intricate designs etched in right beside well worn pieces that look like they have been repaired several times. I wander through room for a bit before something catches my eye from a dusty corner in the back of the room. I take the belt off its peg and blow on it to remove the thick layer of dust. Underneath the dirt is an absolutely beautiful piece of black leather with what looks like silver wire or thread sewn into a pattern of vines and leaves. I run my hand along it to the attached sheath, finished in the same pattern as the belt. How could anyone leave something like this just laying around to collect dust. I grab the handle sticking out of the sheath and draw out the sword within. I guess I have my answer. The blade is not as long or as heavy as most of the battle swords in here. This blade is meant more for finesse, not straight up combat. The balance seems a little off as well. For the heck of it, I take a few practice swings and almost drop the blade in shock. Despite feeling awkward at rest, the blade feels almost fluid in motion, like it is a part of me. I hold up the blade in wonder, seeing myself in its mirror-like finish and seeing the finely detailed birds etched into the metal. This blade is meant for me. I don’t know why, but it is. Seeing my selection of weapon, Marcus just shrugs. “It’s your hide. Personally, I would go with something more solid. But, I guess this means you will be easier for me to beat in capture the flag. At least grab yourself some decent armor to compensate. If you can’t dish out the hits, you might as well be able to take them.” I play with different armor pieces until I find a set that works well together for me. Marcus just rolls his eyes, thinking I am still going too light. “Dude, you are so dead...” I can’t help it though. Most of the other stuff just feels like it will slow me down too much and make me a sitting duck. Instead of taking everything with us, Marcus explains that we can come back for it once I have a bunk assigned and a place to store it, so we tag everything and move on. About an hour or so later, I am showered and dressed in an orange camp shirt and some clean shorts. After several days unwashed on the road, it felt amazing to be clean again. Can’t say the camp colors are the best, but I fit in with everyone else and have a couple changes of clothes now. With a new pack swung over my shoulder, I follow Marcus to the last stop on our tour, the cabins. This has got to be the most odd mix of styles I have ever seen side by side. Every building in the horseshoe shaped area seems to have a different architectural flair and completely different color schemes that almost make it look like the buildings are fighting over which one stands out the most. Marcus points me over to one of the end cabins. “Cabin 11. Hermes. Also home to any of us that haven’t been claimed by their parent yet. Go on in. They can take things from here. Oh, uh...just watch your wallet in there.” Marcus turns to go and I make my towards the cabin indicated, questions racing through my mind. What did he mean by claimed? Some of the kids aren’t wanted? Will my mom want me? She did just abandon me to my dad after all. I think back to the silver coin in my pocket. Do I have other family that might want me instead? Lost in thought, I push open the cabin door and an almost knocked off my feet by the resounding “Hey!” that comes from the chorus of voices. Two boys approach that seem to be brothers. “New kid, eh?” “Claimed? Or Undetermined?” I answer hesitantly, “Uh, I am not sure. Unclaimed, I guess.” A mix of cheers and boos greets my answer and I see regular money as well as small gold coins changing hands. “Well, welcome to cabin 11 anyways. I am Travis and this is Conner. We are the cabin leads, so just ask if you have any questions. Feel free to grab any open bunk, but be quick about it. Almost time for lunch.” I find an available bed and start to put my stuff away in the trunk at the foot of the bed. What a whirlwind of a morning. I wonder what this afternoon will bring? To be continued... Category:A New Path Category:Chapter Page